


Freckles

by Sam_bam_thank_you_maam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Freckles, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_bam_thank_you_maam/pseuds/Sam_bam_thank_you_maam
Summary: 247. That's how many freckles Castiel had counted across Dean's face and chest while the man slept next to him. These were some of his favorite moments with the sandy haired man; the moments of stillness and quiet, when Castiel could gaze a at him and admire the work of art that was Dean Winchester. He didn't get these moments to watch over him as often as he'd like, so he cherished the time anticipating the next time he'd count and memorize every freckle, scar and mark on the man's tanned skin.





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a short Destiel fic I wrote. I'm not sure yet if there will be more, but I hope you like this.

247\. That's how many freckles Castiel had counted across Dean's face and chest while the man slept next to him. These were some of his favorite moments with the sandy haired man; the moments of stillness and quiet, when Castiel could gaze a at him and admire the work of art that was Dean Winchester. He didn't get these moments to watch over him as often as he'd like, so he cherished the time anticipating the next time he'd count and memorize every freckle, scar and mark on the man's tanned skin.

Unable to resist touching Dean, he ghosted his fingers along the wrist that was resting on his stomach, trailing his fingertips up Dean's arm slowly, counting more freckles. His fingers found their way to the handprint on his shoulder and Castiel took a moment to gaze at the mark, left by the angel himself, marking the man as his.

He glanced up to Dean's face, still sleeping peacefully and felt the urge to wake the man and tell him- no, show him how beautiful his skin was. He knew he should let the man sleep, but didn't think Dean would mind being woken up for Castiel.

Still looking at Dean's face, Castiel brought his lips down over the handprint placing a few gentle kisses to it, then trailed more across to his collar bone. He placed a few open mouthed kisses on his pulse point, dragging his lips up to Dean's ear, where he gently teased the skin if his earlobe with his teeth.

“Dean.” Castiel whispered, “Dean, wake up.” Castiel moved so he was on top of Dean, a leg on each side of hips.

When Dean still hadn't stirred Castiel brought his lips back down to Dean's neck, being less gentle with his kisses. He trailed wet kisses down to the man's chest, admiring, and falling in love with Dean's freckles all over again. Castiel didn't think there would ever be a time he wouldn't love Dean's freckles. He was probably one of few people allowed to gaze at the man's skin like this, to memorize the maze of freckles for hours, never tiring of them.

His lips made their way down to his nipple, where he pressed a soft kiss, then poked his tongue out to circle around it. He brought the small bud into his mouth, sucking gently and smirked at the soft gasp he heard above him.

Castiel raised his head and was met with sleepy green eyes and a smirk that matched his own.

“Hello Dean.” Castiel whispered, admiring the freckles dusted across Dean's cheeks and nose once again.

“Feel free to continue what you were doing.” Dean muttered, his voice rough from sleep, before pulling Castiel down for a slow kiss. Their lips mapping out each others, unhurried and familiar. Castiel swiped his tongue along the seam of Dean's mouth and the man parted his lips, welcoming Castiel.

Breaking the kiss, Castiel trailed small, wet kisses along Dean's jaw, to his ear. “I just wanted to tell you that I love you.” Castiel whispered.

“Hmm, you can profess your love like this anytime, Cas.” Dean hummed, throwing his arms around Castiel’s waist and pulling him closer. Dean spread his legs, letting the angel settle between his thighs.

Cas moved his kisses back towards Dean's mouth, leaving small love bites here and there, settling their lips into a lazy kiss. Tongues meeting each others firmly, but in no rush, Dean's hips pushing up into Castiel's as he trails a hand down Dean's freckled skin to settle on his lovers hip.

Castiel broke their lips apart to press a kiss to Dean's cheek, then his jaw, then his neck, trailing more down to each nipple, and each hip bone.

“Cas.” Dean whispered, dragging his fingers through the angel's dark hair.

“Yes, Dean?” Castiel crooned, his breath ghosting over Dean's erection.

“Please, Cas.” He groaned, canting his hips up.

Castiel took the base of Dean's cock in his hand and placed the lightest of kisses to the tip, then lifts his head to look up at the sandy haired man.

“Cas, don't tease.” Dean's fingers tightened in Castiel’s hair.

Castiel chuckled softly before taking the the tip of Dean's erection into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and sucking gently. He looked up at Dean, a soft blush warming his freckled cheeks. 

He stopped sucking and waited for Dean's army green eyes to make contact with his before he took all of the man's length into his mouth.

“Jesus Cas!” Dean cried, his his twitching.

Castiel hummed as he pulled back, letting his tongue follow the thick vein on the underside of his lovers cock, then sucking on the head of it.

Castiel trailed a hand up Dean's chest to dip his index and middle fingers into the man's mouth and hummed again when he sucked on them greedily, swirling his tongue around the digits.

The angel bobbed up and down on Dean's cock a few times, keeping a tight suction, then pulled his fingers out of his mouth to bring then down between his legs, swirling around the man's puckered hole.

He looked up at Dean, mouth still on his cock, his index finger pressing gently over the man's hole.

“Cas! Please!” Dean groaned, letting his knees fall open.

He slowly pressed his finger into Dean, who let out a deep sigh and pushed his hips up towards Castiel.

He slid his spit-slicked finger in and out of his lovers hole a few times, then stopped, curling his finger upwards, searching for the man's prostate. He knew he hit his target when Dean arched his back and let out a low groan.

Castiel continued his assault on the man’s prostate and took Dean’s cock as deep into his mouth as he could, the tip touching the back of his throat.

He pulled back, sucking harder. He pulled off with a soft pop and looked up at the sandy haired man.

“Do you want more Dean?” Castiel said pressing another finger to Dean’s hole.

“Please, Angel!” Dean cried out, tangling his fingers in Castiel’s hair.

The angel hummed and pressed a second finger in, eliciting a soft moan from Dean. He brought his attention back to deans cock, taking the tip into his mouth and sucking hard, pressing his fingers deeper into the mans tight channel.

“Cas! I’m- Oh! I’m Gonna-” He couldn’t finish his sentence before he was erupting. Thick hot ropes flowing into Castiel’s warm mouth. He worked Dean through his orgasm, swallowing every drop his human lover had to offer.

Castiel pulled away, sitting up to look at the man below him. His chest was still heaving and his eyes closed. He crawled back up Dean’s body, pressing a kiss to his chest, over his heart, then one on each cheek, and finally pressing a gentle kiss to the mans lips.

Dean wrapped his arms around the Seraph, pulling him against his chest.

“Thanks Cas.” Dean whispered

“I love you Dean.” Cas said laying his head on his chest.

“Love you too, Angel. Now its your turn.”


End file.
